Tundra the Siberian Husky
This is an article about Tundra the Husky, a character created by OkamiKek on 03/17/2016 and adopted by Reens the Hedgehog on 11/29/2017. Overview Aside from her chilly demeanour, Tundra is a sweet and kind person who can also shred down a mountain with no fear. (Need help with writing overviews) Appearance Physical Tundra is a female Siberian husky whose base fur color is an icy light blue. Her secondary fur color (muzzle, markings, inside of ears) is a lighter shade, and her irises are cobalt. Due to her being a wolf-like dog, her snout protrudes more than a fox's. She has two bangs sticking from her forehead, while the rest of her hair is tied up in a ponytail. A small fang is typically seen sticking out of her mouth. Her eyes are round, with one eyelash on each eye. Oddly enough, she has retractable claws like those of a cat (despite being a dog). Another thing to note is that her legs are longer than an average Mobians'. Attire As for attire, Tundra wears a simple, grey tank top and maroon colored shorts. In addition, she wears white gloves and lime green sneakers. She also wears a red hairband. Other outfits in her wardrobe include a blue, sleeveless cocktail dress with blue high heels for formal occasions and a black turtleneck sweater and blue jeans for casual wear. When she is snowboarding, she wears orange goggles and a dark blue snowsuit with black boots. Personality Tundra was never much of a people person. Throughout her whole life she would stay mostly reserved, keeping her opinions to herself. Despite her introverted nature, she is generally polite to those around her. Even when someone particularly gets on her nerves, she'll keep her cool (no pun intended); it takes a lot to get this husky really aggravated. She is also very quiet, frequently talking in a barely audible whisper. She'll only ever raise her voice when irked. Although she is only fourteen and six months, Tundra is very mature and rational for her age. She can also be thoughtful and surprisingly philosophical. She has, overall, always been more of a thinker than a speaker. Tundra is also more of an optimist than a pessimist; she is usually expecting a hopeful future for herself and others. History Because Tundra has a tendency to keep her past a secret, not much is known about her childhood. However, it is known that she was born under the name of "Naomi Frosts". It is unknown when exactly she got the nickname of Tundra, but most speculate it was given to her at school. Powers Tundra is primarily a cryokinetic, meaning she has the power to manipulate ice. This power seems to be an inherited trait from the paternal side of her family, as her father, grandfather and aunt also possess cryokinesis. Abilities Being a canine, Tundra has an acute sense of smell. She can smell twice as well as the average Mobian can because of her canid heritage. She can also see very well in the dark, though this in turn has a minor effect on her daytime vision. She is colorblind; she is unable to see reds (ironically enough, she often wears red). Aside from these things, she has an incredible bite force for a husky; her teeth can crush some types of bone, like a hyena's teeth. Skills Although she has exceptional powers and abilities, Tundra doesn't have many skills. However, she has found a great interest in snowboarding, which she has been doing since age nine. She is a professional snowboarder and is semi-famous because of this. She also enjoys singing, which she is average at at best. Weaknesses In terms of physical weaknesses, her most obvious one is fire. Tundra is much more vulnerable to severe burns than non-cryokinetics, as a result. Tundra is also more prone to overheating than most others, due to both her ice powers and her thick fur. Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Huskies Category:Cryokinetics Category:Introverts